Chaos XD
by KhaosOmega
Summary: On a rainy night at the Ranger Union the male PC Rangers compete in SSBM while the girls play Skip-Bo. Jet K. Brazie my OC joins in later on. Many middle names are revealed. Includes a speedbump and a Gibbs that ended up as a second speedbump. Set after the 'Final Downfall' series.


Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Any other references belong to their respective owners. I own the Jet Brazie character. Please support the official release.

**Chaos XD**

It was a rainy night at the Ranger Union. The three female Rangers had grouped up for a game of Skip-Bo. As for the males, they were in the midst of a major Super Smash Bros. Melee match. Kate dealt the stock piles for the card game. She flipped up a 7, Solana a 5, and Summer a 2. This gave Summer the first move. The Oblivia Ranger would quickly jump out to a slight lead, deploying one fifth of her thirty card stock pile within two turns. Solana managed to get out two of her thirty cards in that timespan, while Kate couldn't get any out.

"Seriously, Ben, quit pwning us!" Lunick yelled. Ben had won yet another match in the GameCube game he, Lunick, and Kellyn were playing. Then Kellyn had an idea.

"Okay, next match we can only use whoever has a name starting with the same letter as our middle names. Mine's Leo, so i get Luigi."

"I got dibs on Kirby!" said a fourth male just arriving on the scene. It was the XQ captain, Jet K. Brazie.

"What's the K stand for?" Lunick asked.

"Keith, just like that redhead Ranger i speedbumped en route to this room. He ended up giving Murph a speedbump trying to Gibbs me twelve seconds later."

"Well, mine's Mitch." Ben stated.

"That's why you made all those goofy bloopers the last three rounds." Kellyn retorted. "Same middle name as the first name of the pitcher who served up the 1993 World Series-winning long ball."

"I hope the letters after the initial aren't considered in the selection process for this round, cause then i'd be stuck with _that_ one." Lunick said.

"Something tells me that possible consideration would line him up with Peach as his character." Jet said.

"Why, what's your middle name, Lunick?"

"Percy."

"That's a 3 out of 5 on her. Ace, deuce, and four." Jet said. "I know who my main target is this time."

"Oh boy."

"WHAM, BAM, COUNT 'EM!" Summer suddenly yelled out from where she, Kate, and Solana were playing Skip-Bo, preceding the line with a "You Can't See Me" taunt, throwing the first half of the line by playing two cards (the latter one her last stock pile card) and raising her arms skyward, index and pinky fingers out on both hands.

'_Man, how'd she get my winner combo perfectly on the first try without seeing me do it before?_' Jet thought just after he scored a KO on Lunick via a leg sweep Smash move. Jet then had Kirby nab a Home-Run Bat lying around and drilled Ben, sending him flying.

"You can put it on the board!" Jet yelled out when Ben lost a life in the battle. The line he used was Ken Harrelson's home run call, and Jet had the perfect chance to pull it using the Bat. In a close one between Jet and Kellyn, Jet won with an extra KO at the last second (his eleventh score of the match on Lunick) while Kellyn only just sent Ben flying at the point when time expired. Jet would then enter the next Skip-Bo match with the girls.

"How about a team match, using middle initials to determine the teams?" Solana suggested. "Mine's Allison."

"Did ya hear me mention Keith speedbumping Murph trying to Gibbs me twelve seconds after i gave him a speedbump?" Jet asked.

"Is Keith your middle name?" Summer responded with a question of her own.

"Yeah."

"Well, i heard Murph howl out in pain from the speedbump that was intending to be a Gibbs whack to someone completely different. So, yeah, i did hear it."

"So, Summer, what's your middle name? Mine's Carrie." Kate asked Summer.

"Rochelle, just like one of the ZK3 girls. I have the same last name as one of the other ones."

"Well, since you said 'other' in that last sentence we can rule out one of the three last names of that trio. And we know for sure you have the same middle name as the blonde of the ZK3 girls."

"What dimension system is this?" Jet randomly asked.

"GV." was Kate's reply.

"This is gonna surprise ya, but my twin sister from another dimension, her OZ counterpart is the Amethyst Angel."

"Oblivia Ranger say WHAT?" Kate blurbed, having a Miley Stewart moment.

"Well, that might explain why that seal on Desiree keeping her from pulling any of her old attack tricks on anyone with a potential, yet possibly faint, link to my XQ organization protects the female Oblivia Ranger as well. Desiree, of the Neo Vexus, already got three other versions in surprise attacks, one of which was by the group who's plot for impregnating someone triggered the activation of two Alpha Saiyans, one via Desiree possessing Red Eyes and making him do it when he didn't want to, and one when she tried the ol' disguised escape trick." Jet stated to himself.

"Neo Vexus? Someone was dumb enough to create a team claiming to be the successor of the original after what Alpha did?" Solana asked. Jet nodded, identifying the Neo Vexus as a team from the GD system (the original Team Vexus was from GX, like Jet) and that one member, forced by Desiree to join them, willingly went to XQ and started working on defeating the Neo Vexus from within with help from XQ (mainly ZK3). Jet and Summer, paired up, would win the game with a double Ace Final Maneuver.


End file.
